Glimmer of Hope
by leighann415
Summary: Emma tries to move on from Neal's death, and finds comfort in a familiar, but unexpected source. Birthday story for Kristen3! *hugs* Happy Birthday!


**Author's Note:** This is a birthday story for the lovely Kristen3! *hugs* HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I know how you love Rumbelle, but this idea stemmed from Henry mentioning Tallahassee. I wasn't originally going to put Hook in, but he just kind of came up on his own. :D Hope you enjoy! *hugs*

* * *

Emma didn't know how she could go on with living. The one person that she thought she'd have around forever was dead. And on top of that, Henry didn't even remember meeting his father. At least right now, anyway. She just didn't want to go on. But the Wicked Witch gave her new purpose, and a fight to continue.

She slumped in to the room she shared with Henry. She would've preferred staying with her parents, but their loft was much too small for 4 people. They've been through that before. But Granny was nice enough to let Emma and Henry stay for as long as they needed in the little room. Granny really was like a grandmother to everybody, even Henry, who didn't have a clue who anybody was, even his own grandparents.

Emma didn't know what this new feeling was, exactly. She had been through death before, of course, with Graham. But this was so much more tragic. She knew she would continue on, if not for anyone but Henry. Henry would know who his father was. Emma would make certain of that.

Henry looked up from his homework and smiled at her. That one gesture made her feel happy again. Almost normal.

"Hey mom, did you know that it's warm all year long in Tallahassee? Maybe we should go there."

The mention of Tallahassee was like a slap in the face. Tallahassee was the one thing that gave Neal and her hope of a future together. Only it never happened. Henry didn't know what meaning it had. He couldn't know. Tallahassee seemed like a secret that only she and Neal knew. Only the dream died with him.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I'm just a little worn out from the last few days, that's all."

But suddenly, Emma couldn't stop the tears. They started slowly, but increased in a fever pitch. She supposed this was normal, after a death of someone as dear to her as Neal.

Henry got up quickly from his spot at the table and put his arms around Emma. "Hey mom, it'll be ok."

_No, it's not_. Emma thought. _It'll never be ok again_.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Emma didn't want to see anyone, except maybe her parents. So, thinking it could be them, she moved slowly to the door. She opened it, and what she saw nearly took her breath away. For standing there, looking almost like he belonged there, was Hook.

Emma nearly fainted at the sight of him. But she only burst into tears again. She never knew how much a person could cry until now.

"Emma…" Hook whispered. He held out his arms, and Emma moved towards them, without thinking. She felt almost safe here. She knew Neal could never be replaced, but she needed this.

Henry didn't know what was going on. He knew this man had something to do with his mom's past, but he didn't like the way he always showed up. But suddenly, he had the feeling he knew him too, which was impossible. And there was the way he dressed. Like he stepped out of another world. It made Henry uncomfortable, especially seeing his mom being so friendly with him.

He didn't know what to do, so he quietly stepped aside. The adults seemed to notice the movement, and they broke apart.

Hook didn't want to leave Emma's side. He knew how she was feeling, after having losing Milah decades earlier. You never forgot something like that. And now, Milah and her son were together again, leaving the people they loved behind.

"Emma, you're going to be ok."

Hook wiped the tears away from Emma's face with his one normal hand. Emma felt a smile spread across her face, and she nodded, slowly.

Hook seemed to notice Henry looking from him to his mother then. He motioned to him. "Your dad was a hero, Henry. I know you're confused, but he meant something to me. Almost like a brother."

Henry nodded, speechless.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't the three of us take a ride on my ship? I think we could use it."

Henry's eyes widened. "You have a ship?"

"Yep, the _Jolly Roger_. Come on, I'll teach you how to sail and everything!"

Emma smiled at the interaction, having her throat in her stomach the whole way. Henry knew how to sail. Hook taught him before Neverland. But there was no way he'd remember that now. Emma wrote a note for Granny, in case she wondered where they were, and they went out the door.

Henry found himself feeling excited, and almost hopeful; something he never really felt when Walsh was around. It was funny, but he almost seemed to think he belonged in this place called Storybrooke. He wasn't sure how that could be possible, but he knew with his mom by his side, he would always have a place to call home.

**The End**


End file.
